Homofobia
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Te amo, tanto como nunca pense hacerlo...pero dime, no se como hacerlo, como luchar contra este mundo que piensa que estamos equivocados, esto es algo mas que el amor....No es un instinto animal como la reproduccion, es un instinto humano que llamo amor


"**Homofobia"**

**Por: Yuni**

**Disclamer: **Yugioh no es mio

**Dedicado: ** a ti amor, solo a ti….te amo!

**Nota de Autora: **Un paring inesperado en mi…

Provecho, les gustara

¿Y tu qué piensas que es el amor? Un sentimiento, una emoción, una invención de los poetas o la ilusión de los hombres. La vida nos enseña y nos obliga a creer en tantas cosas, el amor se volvió una búsqueda extenuante en mi vida, nací sabiendo que amaría, pero que una condena me seguía, no estaba seguro de entender, pero al encontrarme contigo, con tu amor, con tu vida, con tus letras, que me hablan mas que cualquier cosa…no puede evitar amarte.

A tierna edad, me deje llevar por un momento por la emoción de encontrarte, por la duda de saber si eras lo que buscabas. Nunca eh tenido prejuicios sobre los que son "diferentes" , para mi el amor va mas alla de una atracción meramente sexual como fruto de las necesidades básicas de reproducción animal. El amor a diferencia de ello, es una necesidad humana y divina….

Es amor, no importara de donde venga de un hombre a un hombre, de una mujer a una mujer. Nunca pensé que mi forma tan tolerante de visualizar el mundo me haría caer en ello mismo ¡Que tragedia! Para nada….Es lo mas hermoso que me concedió la vida y no, no me limitare a perderte.

Te amo tanto, que la vida se me fue al saber que existías, que tengo una libreta llena con corazones con tu seudónimo dentro…. Cuando decidí unirme, cuando te conocí sentí un lazo único, ajeno y placentero, no podía dejarte, atrapado entre una versión cibernética de este mundo.

Al tocarte en una forma casi imaginaria, supe que tenía que estar a tu lado, me abrase, me aferre, con las ganas de vivir, de seguir, con….las ganas de amarte mas allá del amor….Y me tope contra un muro de emociones que parecían existir desde milenios atrás. Eres realmente lo que estuvo siempre con migo…Único, Magnifico…Perfecto.

No me juzgues, no lo hagas por favor, no me niegues el derecho a amarte, no dejare que ellos lo hagan, me miras y alzas una ceja… uno el rostro en mi flequillo oscuro, no, no quiero que mires mi tristeza, iluminare tu vida, no quiero que llores por mí, te hable de mi vida, de mi pequeña historia, y me miraste...y….te amo, te amo, te amo….

Te amo pero el no lo entenderá…¡Maldigo al imbécil que creo esta forma estúpida de rechazo! Odio que dios me halla puesto esta barrera de distancia entre tu y yo, bendigo la tecnología que me permite amarte.

Y una noche derrepente sentí, supe que cuando murieras mi vida se quedaría en color negro y blanco, ¡que desgracia amor! Que desgracia perder todo por lo que hemos luchado, y tu pareces pensar que siempre puedes morir y yo temo que sea cierto: ¿por qué me haces esto? No amor, no me dejes si lo haces me iré contigo, no seamos egoístas te lo ruego, no pensemos solo en nosotros….Te amo

Y si tu eres feliz libre, lo aceptare y te amare con mas locura…Si tu crees que esta mal que te ame en una relación "anti-natural", yo entenderé y te amare con más pasión… No, no importa o que piense mi hermano…O lo que piensen los demás...l

Te amo eso no lo cambiaras.

Estés en el Cairo, México, Brasil, Puerto Rico, Tokio, New York o Paris…Te amare, te amare tanto como este corazón soporte y si no lo hace te amare con mas fuerza, porque no ´puedo soltarme, déjame amarte, se que sueno desesperado, casi patético, pero soy así una creatura débil, tan débil, tan tonta…

Que te ama tanto

La vida no te fue dulce amor, te encerró en la soledad, a mi me arrastro a una especie de dolor amorfo, pero te amo, te amo…no puedo dejar de hacerlo y tengo miedo, porque ellos no lo entienden…dime amor...

Dime mi amor de ojos verdes , como puedo demostrarte que te amo, ¿con mi vida? ¿Con mis sueños? ¿Con mi cuerpo? ¡Mira que dejare todo por ti! Juntare cada centavo, ahorrare y huiré hacia ti… me hare tan virtual como tu quieras, dejare a mi única familia y me entregare en devoción completa a ti, seré tan sumiso como gustes, escribiré tanto o tan poco como sean tus deseos…

Pero te amo…Tan solo déjame dejarlo todo para demostrarlo…Tan solo déjame huir de la homofobia de mi propio hogar, dejar todos mis sueños…pero por favor ayúdame…dime, como yo que siempre le obedecí se lo puedo decir…

Noa….dime como le digo a Seto que cruce la línea?

**oWaRi**

Amor, eres todo lo que busco, por favor, dime

Dime a donde vamos, me aferro a tu mano

estaba confundida pero ahora lo se

Eres todo lo que busque…te amo, te ame, te amo, te amare

Amo tus letras y amo a la autora de ellas

Tu misma

Esto fue un Noa x Mokuba

**Sao**

**Lets duel**

**la espera tiene su recompensa….Tu**


End file.
